custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Five Senses of Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Five Senses of Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on October 9, 1994. In 1999", the Season 6 episode, "Five Kinds of Fun!" is a semi-remake of this. On September 11, 2007, It was later re-release under a different title, "Barney's Let's Learn About the Five Senses". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids use five senses to have fun. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stephen *Maria *Carlos *Amy *Michael Songs #Barney Theme Song (performed by #Having Fun Song (performed by #Five Senses Song (performed by #Mix a Color (performed by #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (performed by #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (performed by #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (performed by #Colors Make Me Happy (performed by #Listen (performed by #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (performed by #The Wheels on the Bus (performed by #The Airplane Song (performed by #Listen to the Mocking Bird (Barney's version) (performed by #BINGO (performed by #Old Macdonald Had a Farm (performed by #Look Both Ways (performed by #Walk Across the Street (performed by #Lookin' Around the Neighborhood (performed by #The Shape Song (performed by #The Yum Yum Song (performed by #Have a Snack! (performed by #Snackin' on Healthy Food (performed by #The Popcorn Song (performed by #Muffin Man Medley (The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, The Muffin Man (Reprise)) (performed by #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (performed by #The Five Senses Song (Reprise) (performed by #I Love You (performed by Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1994 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "BJ the Stationmaster". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses". *The end credit music was the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with a Late 1990/1991-1992 Bob Singleton arrangement. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing in the school playground, the music from *Before "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about having fun. *After "Having Fun Song", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *When Michael says "Hello!" (as Barney and the kids hear his voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball), *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from " *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi, Michael!", Barney's "Hi, Michael!" was taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Stephen's Hi, Michael!" was voiced by Tosha from "Having Tens of Fun", except it was mixed with Maria's 1994-1996 voice and pitched down to -2, Stephen's "Hi Michael!" was voiced by Derek from "The Exercise Circus", except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Stephen's 1993-2000 voice, Carlos' "Hi Michael!" was voiced by Kathy from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Carlos' 1995-1998 voice, and Amy's "Hi Michael!" was voiced by Tosha from "Hoo's in the Forest?" except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Amy's 1992-1995 voice. *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *During the "Five Senses Song", Carlos sings the song with the five senses (a eye, a ear, finger, nose and mouth), and Barney, Michael, Amy, Stephen and Maria join him in the "with the eyes we see, with the ears we hear, with the fingers that let you touch, with the nose we smell and the mouth we taste, I'll thank you very much". During that song, Carlos' vocals are the same as Michael's from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses", except they are mixed with Carlos' 1995-1998 voice. *After "The Five Senses Song", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kis, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *After "The Five Senses Song (Reprise)", Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After "I Love You", When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". Transcript *(we opened up, and we see the kids are playing in the school playground) *Stephen: Wow! What a sunny outside for playing! *Carlos: It sure is, Stephen. *Amy: And Do you know today is? *Maria: Why is that, Amy? *Amy: Well, Maria, We are going to have fun today! *Kids: Yay!! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! (they run over and hugged him) *Barney: (as music starts for "Having Fun Song") And I love to have fun, too. *Barney & Kids: Today is a special day Because we're all together We'll have a Super-Dee-Duper time Because we're gonna have fun! Clap your hands! Run in place! Dance a silly dance Make a funny face! Whatever we do, Me and you The one thing that we know is... We're gonna have fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together Fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day Together, we're gonna have fun! *Barney: Everyday's a fun filled day, When we can pretend *Carlos: We're a bird or a fish *Stephen: Or the man in the moon. *Barney: Or just playing with our friends. *Barney & Kids: Turn around Look upside-down Play Peek-a-Boo or Hide-and-Seek You're It; I can see you! Whatever we do, Me and you The one thing that we know is... We're gonna have fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together Fun, fun, fun... Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day Together, we're gonna have fun! Together, we're gonna have fun! *(music ends) *Barney: That was super-dee-duper having fun together! *Amy: It sure is, Barney. *Carlos: Me too. *Barney: And even though It's a special day, we are going to have a very special day! *Kids: Yay!! *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I have fun, too? *Amy: Who said that?! *Barney: I think It's coming from over here! Look! *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: It's Michael! *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael! *Michael: Hi everybody! I was just walking through the soccer practice, to stop and say "Hello". *Barney: *Michael: